


Chosen

by Freedom_Shamrock



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: Maribug takes care of Chatdrien immediately after turning Gabriel Agreste over to the police for magical terrorism.





	Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> I'm too tall to be a Hobbit, but I like some of their customs, so here's me celebrating my birthday by giving you stuff.
> 
> This was my first attempt at wrapping up Hugdrien with the last prompt of Fluffgust. It is not fluff, so I set it aside and tried again. This is not future Hugdrien, as Gabriel is just a jerk, but not Hawkmoth in that storyline.

Ladybug led her very shell shocked boyfriend over the rooftops of Paris.  They had just turned Hawkmoth over to the police, allowing them to photograph the miraculous they'd taken from him before departing to return the butterfly to Master Fu.  It being a magical item, they were adamant that it could not be taken into custody, but both heroes would provide testimony if needed.

They dropped down to the street in an alley near the massage parlor, and Marinette dropped her transformation.  "Come on Kitty," she murmured, tucking the brooch into her purse with Tikki.  "I need you to be Adrien again."

He shook his head, his wild hair flapping like a mane.  She could feel the tightness that ran throughout his entire body.

"I know you don't want to be Adrien Agreste right now."  She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close.  "So you don't have to be him.  You just need to be Adrien.  Can you do that?"

He closed his eyes.  "The suit might be the only thing holding me together," he whispered, his voice raw and scratchy.

"Not yet, okay?" she said.  "We'll see Master Fu, then we'll go to my parents' and you can fall apart there."

He took a deep breath before dropping his claws.  He'd looked terrible just as Chat Noir, pale and queasy.  As Adrien, it was even worse.

Marinette kept one arm around him, guiding him out of the alley and to the little shop.  They'd both had their suspicions the last few weeks.  They'd been narrowing down who could possibly be Hawkmoth, and Adrien was the one who most strongly pushed his father as a suspect.  She hadn't wanted to believe it, afraid it would ruin the young man she loved.  The fight itself hadn't been too horrible, it was really the confirmation that had been so awful.  That and Gabriel's willingness to sacrifice either his son or his son's girlfriend to his master plan.

"Aah," Master Fu said, meeting them just inside the door.  "Ladybug and Chat Noir, how good it is to see you."  He took in Adrien's wan appearance.  "Though perhaps it isn't so good for you."

"It probably hasn't hit the news yet," Marinette said, "But…"

"You have captured Hawkmoth," Master Fu said, calmly.  "I'm so sorry, Chat Noir.  I had no reason to suspect your father."  The old man sighed.  "Even still, I probably would have chosen you.  You were the best person to wield the power of destruction.  I could not have entrusted it to another."  He reached out and patted Adrien's right hand.  "Though I might have offered you some warning if I'd known."

Adrien nodded, then twisted the silver ring on his finger.  "Are you needing this back, then?"

Marinette gasped, staring intently at the old man.  She hadn't even thought of that.  She wasn't ready to say goodbye to Tikki, and another loss might be too much for Adrien.

Master Fu shook his head.  "Of course not.  You are Chat Noir, after all, and you could be needed again."

Marinette was flooded with relief.

"You trust me?" Adrien asked.

"You are the black cat's rightful owner," Master Fu said, as if it were that simple.

"You were chosen for your heart, Adrien," Marinette reminded him.  "You are not your father."

Plagg chose that moment to come out of hiding, flying out of Adrien's pocket.  "I'm gonna be honest with you here, kid."  He hovered in front of Adrien's eyes.  "You have been my best kitten, probably ever.  You're clever and smart, as the black cat must be.  But you're also caring and cautious about the use of destruction."

Adrien let out a shuddering breath, and let go of his ring.

"You're mine, kid," Plagg said.  "And I'm yours.  Forever."  He darted in to nuzzle Adrien under his chin.

**Author's Note:**

> 25 minute speed write.
> 
> I'm also over on tumblr, so feel free to stop by and visit if you'd like. My content is multi-fandom, with a lot of ML. http://freedom-shamrock.tumblr.com


End file.
